Informationtech Wiki
'Welcome to the Information System Wiki' Information System Many organizations work with large amounts of data. Data are basic values or facts and are organized in a database. Many people think of data as synonymous with information; however, information actually consists of data that has been organized to help answers questions and to solve problems. An information system is defined as the software that helps organize and analyze data. So, the purpose of an information system is to turn raw data into useful information that can be used for decision making in an organization. How would you define Information System? Components of an Information System hardware and software that you are used during your live Different Information Systems you interact with everyday * Amazon * Hardware:'' cellphones, computers, tablets'' * Software:''' '''purchase system * Data:''' '''product name, name and age, card credit number * Person: in amazon you can buy products that are difficult to buy or more expensive you used a credit card mostly'. * ''Process: people look for the product they want to buy, they can buy it at once or store it in their shopping carts.' * 'Social Media' * ''Hardware: '''Computers, cellphones, tablets'.'' * Software:'' Facebook, twitter, Instagram'' * Data:'' name of the persons, birthday, emails.'' * Person:'' people use it to meet people and hire each other'' * Process: '''people register, create a profile with some contact information such as their name and other people, whether they are known or strangers, they can contact them'.'' * WAZE * Hardware:'' cellphones, tablets'' * Software: '''Mobil app' * ''Data:'' user name, password,email, nickname.'' * Person:'' people can know how is the traffic in the area they are driving and if there is an accident or police'' * Process:'' Waze is a completely free detailed GPS navigation application that provides information on real-time traffic, in addition to all kinds of interesting social and geogaming elements that add fun to travel.'' * Online banking Panama * Hardware: '''cellphones, Pc´s, tablets' * ''Software:'' internet or Mobil app'' * Data:'' password, email, name, account number'' * Person: '''people can pay for all public services, you can make transfers and more.' * ''Process: '''it includes those tools that offer an entity for its clients to do their banking operations through the computer using a connection to the Internet network.' * 'ATM´s' * ''Hardware: '''Atm´s' ''Software: '''OS/2 (eComStation), Windows CE,OSEK' * ''Data:'' need our account (balance, receipts, etc.), our credit card.'' * Person: '' people can check their bank account, make transactions and withdraw money'' * Process: It is a vending machine used to extract money using a plastic card with a magnetic stripe or a chip (for example, debit card or credit card), without the need for the presence of the personal bank. Software by categories Three data that you introduce to the enrollment system of the university Student Name: Career Plan: Student's account statement Why the organizations collect all kind of data? The business world is becoming increasingly focused on the consumer. Focusing on customer service and videos for feedback was vital in the past, but today's businesses need deeper insights than customers want, gathering data that ranges from the use of patterns with products to media publications. It is important for the development of the company that a stable database is managed as this will help the development of the same. The last component of an Information System he last component of an information system is The Process. Process and Examples the process is a series of steps undertaken to achieve a desired outcome or goal. An example of a process is when we create an account in Instagram or another social network Role of Information System Firstly we see that these components collect, store, organize, and distribute data throughout the organization. we might say that one of the roles of information systems is to take data and turn it into information, and then transform that into organizational knowledge. As technology has developed, this role has evolved into the backbone of the organization. When enterprises started to use computers In the mid-1980s, businesses began to see the need to connect their computers together as a way to collaborate and share resources. This networking architecture was referred to as “client-server” because users would log in to the local area network (LAN) from their PC (the “client”) by connecting to a powerful computer called a “server,” which would then grant them rights to different resources on the network (such as shared file areas and a printer). Examples of uses of the first computers There are numerous pre-digital machines that were used for various purposes, such as programming looms for making fabrics or doing the US census.But the first digital computer was the Atanasoff-Berry Computer (ABC) that served to solve linear equations and nothing else.Later the British made the Colossus to decode the messages of the Germans during the Second World War. And the ENIAC although it was of general purpose, (it could be programmed to do any calculation) was used to make ballistic calculations for the American army, among them those of the hydrogen bomb. Timeline of Evolution of computers Who first use internet? the first ones who used the internet were the universities, government agencies Web 2.0 Ethical issue Information System create Examples :The duplication of computing capacity, every 18 months has allowed almost all organizations to use information systems in their central production processes, as a result of this, they have increased the dependence of the systems and the vulnerability to the errors of the systems and the data of poor quality. Advances in data mining techniques: is a third ethical concern that concerns because it allows companies to find a large amount of detailed personal information about individuals. What Walmart implemented to be a success enterprise One of the keys to this success was the implementation of Retail Link, a supply-chain management system. This system, unique when initially implemented in the mid-1980s, allowed Walmart’s suppliers to directly access the inventory levels and sales information of their products at any of Walmart’s more than ten thousand stores. Using Retail Link, suppliers can analyze how well their products are selling at one or more Walmart stores, with a range of reporting options. Further, Walmart requires the suppliers to use Retail Link to manage their own inventory levels. Case Study: New Technology that Walmart has recently implemented "At Walmart we are using technologies to keep evolving," says the executive. "The idea is to provide the customer with more convenience in their shopping experience without losing efficiency in operations and trying to defend the increasingly accurate profit margins. New Project "Pick Up Tower. "We have created these merchandise collection towers for the benefit of digital customers," explains the executive. "A customer can make a request online at Walmart.com and receive a confirmation email with a QR code where you can get the day when your order is available, and then you just have to go to the store and the Pick Up Tower scan the code received on your mobile phone and the machine dispenses your products With Pick Up Tower The customer lives a unique experience, one minute after entering the store, it can be the same as a TV, a fan, or household appliance that fits in our tower. " Walmart has also implemented another system for the purchase of food products online, grocery shoping. For this he has developed a website where you can make any product. The customer, in this case, will indicate the day and time you want to pick up your purchase. The next step is to approach the store and one of the associates, carry the bags of food to the trunk of your vehicle. Using Pickup Tower • Simply choose from millions of items available on Walmart.com and select the “Pickup” option at checkout. • When the item arrives at your local store, an associate loads it into the Pickup Tower and you will receive a notification. • When you arrive at the store, step up to the Pickup Tower and scan the barcode sent to your smartphone. • You will receive your order in less than a minute. The bittersweet relationship between employees and new technologies is not a new phenomenon. In the nineteenth century, during the industrial revolution, many artisans came to create a movement to destroy the machines that supplanted their work, which history collects as a Luddite movement. In the case of Walmart, "many associates are suspicious of the massive influx of new technologies into their work areas," says Fernandez. "They think that the result of the equation plus technologies and more productivity should be less employment, but it is not so We, as a company, effectively generate more efficiency and productivity in our stores, what we do nowadays is that in the most basic operations we use less partners and we try to make those who work in the areas affected by the new technologies move to new roles, such as Pick Up or perform in online Grocery. In the world of e-commerce, Walmart occupies an honorable second place just a few steps behind its main rival, the Amazon company, whose digital experience is longer. Clearly, the management of goods and logistics is essential to be competitive in the digital world. Learnings # I learned that we use many information systems on a daily basis. # I learned how much technology contributes to society and the progress of the markets. # I learned that we must follow ethical rules even with the use of technology and information systems. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse